Bang Bang
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: This is a very tragic one-shot fiction featuring Shikamaru and Ino. It shows a heartbroken Ino and a different Shikamaru. It's based on a song. Did I mention that it was tragic? Just read! COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: **This one shot is supposed to be in an Alternate Universe. You'll understand why later based on locations and certain object inserted in the story.

**Warning: **This is a really tragic one shot... It is based on the song _**Bang Bang**_ by **Nancy Sinatra**. If you saw Kill Bill you know what I'm talking about for sure. I just love this song... and I strongly advise you to hear it while reading or before reading this because it really get's you in the mood! Well... be prepared for tragedy!

* * *

The chair is my comfort.

I sit in this soft throne made of wood. Rough and dark wood. It looks soft. I caress the hem of the chair gently.

Yes.

Soft.

I look at the window and I remember. I remember when I was happy.

When we were happy.

_**I was five and he was six**_

_**We rode on horses made of sticks**_

The horse was everything we had.

That play toy on the playroom of the kindergarten.

I remember it so perfectly.

The wood was light brown and it was rough. It had a little red bench when we sat and played for hours.

We would rock back and forth.

Our laughter was music to everyone's ears.

We were loved.

_**He wore black and I wore white**_

_**He would always win the fight**_

I remember our uniform.

Do you remember, Shika?

The boy's uniform was black. Your shorts hit you just below the knee and your shirt was white. The jacket you wore on top was also black.

Do you remember mine?

Do you, Shika?

Yes.

White.

All white. White skirt that hit me one inch below the knee, white shirt and white jacket. You used to say I looked like an angel.

Funny.

You don't say that much now.

_**Bang, bang, he shot me down**_

_**Bang, bang, I hit the ground**_

Remember what we used to play?

Do you remember it, Shika?

Yes.

The good and the bad. The villain and the sheriff.

I loved to play that.

But you always insisted on being the good guy. You always wore that silly little badge of yours. The golden one with the star that your father gave you on your birthday.

I used to ask you if I could be the good guy, just once. So I could feel the same pride has you did when you put that little golden star on your lapel.

I loved seeing your face.

But you would always say no.

My proud little Shikamaru.

We would run around the playroom laughing and screaming and shooting at each other with fake guns.

Remember it?

It was so funny.

I feel like playing that now…

_**Bang, bang, that awful sound**_

_**Bang, bang, my baby shot me down**_

You would always win.

Whether I wanted it or not.

It was always you who won.

And I let you.

I did because you would get that proud look again and I loved seeing it.

And I was afraid that if I won you wouldn't want to play with me again.

So you always win.

**Always.**

_BANG_

You would fire and I laughed.

"You're not supposed to laugh idiot! You're supposed to fall dead on the ground!" You'd say, so, so mad at me.

I would always laugh again.

"Ino!" You would retort.

_BANG_

You'd fire the gun again. "Fall!"

And I did.

I always fell down, dead.

Because you would always win the fight.

_**Seasons came and changed the time**_

_**When I grew up I called him mine**_

We grew up together. As friends. Always.

Just until, that is…

One fine day you came up to me and out of nothing you held a rose up to my face.

I blushed.

I still do.

You blushed also and stared at the ground.

I accepted the gift wordlessly.

And you sighed in relief.

I did too, secretly.

We became lovers ever since. Lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend, best friends, rivals sometimes.

We were everything.

Everything to each other.

I used to fell asleep on top of you. You used to caress my hair and my face.

You used to whisper in my ear that you loved me.

Funny.

You don't do that anymore.

We were happy.

And we will always be happy.

_**He would always laugh and say**_

"_**Remember when we used to play"**_

We still had our fights.

Not kindergarten fights. Now they were real. Trivial things.

Things that couples argue about.

And again.

You would always win.

And I laughed. And you win.

But we were happy.

One day you were laughing and reminiscing and you placed your rough hand on my face. Your eyes were lovely. They whispered secretly to mine, saying _I love you_ over and over again.

I loved you then.

I still do.

You laughed and said to me softly.

"Remember Ino, remember when we used to play?"

I laughed and nodded.

"I do. I remember and I always will remember, honey."

He kissed my ear.

"Remember, I would always win."

I closed my eyes softly.

"Of course, Shika."

He smiled.

"I always win. I still win."

I eyed him strangely then. I didn't know what he meant.

But now…

Now I now.

And you would always win, Shika.

**Always.**

_**Bang, bang, I shot you down**_

_**Bang, bang, you hit the ground**_

The day was awfully cloudy. I felt a storm coming so I fasten my pace to get home quickly. You were supposed to be home already.

But you weren't.

I thought that was strange and I worried you might get caught in the storm so I went looking for you.

You'd probably be at work in the office.

So that's where I went.

The lawyer's firm was just a few blocks from our apartment so I walked there. I had a green umbrella in my hand.

I remember that day as if it was today.

Do you remember, Shika?

You should.

I walked fast and as soon as I was in the building I ran all the way up the stairs because I could already hear the thunder approaching.

I confess that I wasn't a bit prepared for the sight that caught my eye…

I opened the door to your office slowly because I did not want to disturb you from your work.

But it was not on work that you were focused.

I remember it clearly. Almost as if I am seeing it right now.

She was lean and tall. Her body was perfect. Her skin was milky white and her hair as bright and yellow as the sun. It was caught in four, already destroyed, but once perfect, buns.

Your face was the one that you would wear when you were little… the same proud expression I would always find in your face when we used to play cowboys…

And pleasure…

So much pleasure that I felt bad.

She was on top of you. Her clothes no longer where they should be, but lying scattered on the floor. Her hands were all over your long black hair. The same hair you'd never let me touch, not even when we were making love.

Your hands were strategically placed on her body on places that I dare not remember. But you were happy.

She was happy.

I was a wreck.

She begged you to go further and you laughed seductively. You teased her more and more, making her moan in anticipation and exasperation.

But I knew you.

You wouldn't satisfy her wishes. Oh no…

You would always win.

I did not know what to do. I couldn't bear to watch but my eyes and muscles did not obey me and I was forced to stay and watch.

You seemed so much happier with her than with me.

I don't quite know how long it passed.

I do not dare guess.

It was too much for me to bear.

I don't even remember the walk home, in the cold heartless rain. The same as I felt.

Somehow I got home.

I sat on the same chair I am now and waited. Wet, sad and heartbroken.

But I waited for you.

Because you would always win.

_**Bang, bang, that awful sound**_

_**Bang, bang, I used to shoot you down**_

"I'm home."

Finally, your voice.

You were home after God knows how long. I didn't bother to look at the time.

I smiled has I always did and greeted you.

"How was work?" I asked, my voice a bit shaken.

"Fine. A bit heavy I guess. But I managed a way around it."

_Or inside it. _I thought.

He kissed my cheek with what I used to thought was affection. He reeked of perfume.

Her perfume.

"Shika?" I got up at the same time he was taking off his jacket.

He looked at me.

"Remember when we used to play, Shika?"

He looked at me with confusion written all over his eyes.

"What's that about all of a sudden, Ino?"

I shrugged.

"I found our old pistol. The one we had when we used to play. And I found your golden badge."

His eyes softened at the sight of the once shiny star.

"Remember, Shika?"

He crossed his arms.

"Of course. I would always win."

I smiled a small smile.

"Yes."

I gently attached the golden badge on my lapel and looked back at him.

"Let's play Shika. Let me be the good guy today."

He yawned. "Ino, I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

I smiled.

"I know you're tired honey. But I really, really want to play."

"No." he answered. "Besides, I would win anyway."

I smiled a large smile now. I could feel the madness inside burning at my limbs, I felt hollow. I felt week. I felt tired. I wanted out.

"Yes honey. You always won, right?"

He nodded. "Always."

I aimed the gun at his head and he sighed impatiently. He wanted to go to bed. _In a second. _I thought.

"Well Shika. It's my turn to win."

_BANG._

_**Music played, and people sang**_

_**Just for me, the church bells rang**_

I saw it times and times again in my head. Repeatedly. I am seeing it now, as I lay here on this chair.

Your eyes opened wildly with my words. The words that I never spoke once in my life because I never won.

You were the one who would always win.

Your surprise was short termed.

I shot.

I don't know why.

I don't know how.

I shot.

And you realized, just a bit too late, that the gun I held in my hand was not the one we had when we played in kindergarten.

This one was real.

And you felt it.

You felt it bad.

I heard music when I fired.

I guess it was coming from the church. I think it was mass. I heard a coyer sing. It was beautiful.

They were singing for you Shika.

Just for you.

I replayed the image of the bullet piercing trough your head over and over in my mind. I also felt every splatter of your hot blood on my cold and wet skin.

And you know what?

I liked it.

This time, I won.

_**Now he's gone, I don't know why**_

_**And till this day, sometimes I cry**_

It took me a few hours to replay the full events in my head and to finally realize what I did.

So here I am.

Sitting in this old chair all red with blood. Your blood.

So there you are.

Lying on the ground, your face white as snow, your eyes open and empty.

Your brains are scattered across the living room and all over me, but somehow that still hasn't sunk in.

I get up slowly.

You're gone.

The feeling hits me.

I hug myself and shed a silent tear.

I won.

You would always win but I won.

It's my time.

It's my turn.

I walk slowly towards the bathroom. I'm planning on taking a long hot shower.

I enter the cold room and start the water so the bathtub can fill.

I slowly undress myself.

My clothes are all red and clingy. My hands are all red. My face is all red.

My soul is all red.

I killed you.

_BANG._

I shot you.

_BANG._

You're dead.

_BANG._

I win.

_**He didn't even say goodbye**_

_**He didn't take the time to lie**_

The bathtub is finally full so I let my body slide inside. My arms remain outside.

I feel something heavy on my hand.

I just realized that I didn't put the gun down. I slowly place it on the hem of the bathtub.

I'm calm.

I don't know why but I am.

Everything feels right.

It's all where it should be.

I close my eyes and reminisce. He's no longer with me. He died.

I did not confront him with what I saw. _I didn't need to._ I could've given him a chance to explain. _Why bother? _ I didn't even give him the chance to lie to me.

He didn't even say goodbye…

_**Bang, bang, he shot me down**_

_**Bang, bang, I hit the ground**_

I close my eyes and relax my aching body. I let my head slip under the water.

I want to cleanse my soul…

I raise my hands and scrub them hard on my face.

I want to cleanse the blood…

I remain underwater for a few more seconds.

I want to cleanse my sins…

I emerge rapidly and gasp loudly when the needed oxygen reaches my screaming lungs.

I relax again and open my eyes.

"Shikamaru…?"

How? How is that possible?

"You're dead!"

How can you be walking in front of me? I killed you.

I'm calm. A little scared. But still calm.

This time I won.

"Yes. I'm dead." His voice is hollow. It seems so far away…

"Then how are you here? How?"

He smiles.

He always smiles.

"I'm just here to remind you of something, dearest Ino."

He closes his eyes and sighs.

I raise my hand. It's heavy. I'm holding something but I don't know what and I don't want to look, afraid he might vanish again.

He opens up his eyes and I feel something like cold steel against my temple.

"I always, **always, **WIN!"

_BANG!_

_**Bang, bang, that awful sound**_

_**Bang, bang, my baby shot me down…**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well... I hoped you really liked this. I loved writting it. It just feels so tragic... expecially if you hear the song. It's such a sad song. I hope you understood what happened but if you didn't please say so in the review and I will be happy to explain it!

So don't forget: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
